


An admirable solution

by fennishjournal (Shimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimi/pseuds/fennishjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for this kinkmeme prompt: </p><p>One day when everyone seems to be particularly taxing at a crime scene Sherlock just picks up John and walks away.</p><p>This soon becomes his preferred method of getting away from people without having to wait while John apologizes on his behalf to whomever he has offended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An admirable solution

“....and that is why we know he has to be the murderer.” Sherlock finished with a flourish. Surely this had been obvious? Even Lestrade should have been able to come to this conclusion. Instead the DI was looking at him with the familiar mix of exasperation and respect that Sherlock told himself he didn't crave.

Anderson, still crouched by the body, looked less impressed and asked incredulously. “He is DEAD. How the hell can he be the murderer if he's _dead_?”

Sherlock sighed. It had been a particularly annoying day, for some reason people were always exceptionally stupid on Sundays, and he was simply not in the mood to dumb his observations down so Lestrade's half-trained monkeys could follow along.

“Anderson, if you spent half as much time on doing your job as you are currently devoting to cheating on both your wife and Donovan, I am sure you would have noticed that this man has not, in fact been dead for more than a few hours and would therefore have been perfectly able to commit all three of the murders.”

Sherlock had straightened up and slipped off the rubber gloves as he spoke, his mind already on the sonata he had begun composing earlier this day before he had been interrupted by a frantic Lestrade. 

He saw with satisfaction that Anderson had begun to splutter and was turning an interesting shade of red while Sally Donovan was bearing down on him like a storm cloud. He also noticed out of the corner of his eye that John was taking a deep breath while turning to Anderson, presumably to make one of the fumbling, earnest apologies he seemed to deem necessary whenever Sherlock breeched social conventions particularly thoroughly. 

Sherlock simply didn't have the patience for this today. He strode over to John decisively, picked him up and threw the spluttering man over his shoulder. He turned once, nodded crisply at Lestrade and then strode off towards the main road where he would be sure to find a cab, ignoring John's vigorous attempts to kick him in the stomach.

“Sherlock! Let me down! You let me down right now, you stupid tosser! Hey! I'm fucking talking to you!”

Sherlock wondered whether Mrs Hudson could be prevailed upon to share her secret stash of custard creams. It had been a trying day and he felt he deserved a treat.


End file.
